<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intolerant by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337157">Intolerant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself intolerant of Scott's choices over the last few weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #146: Intolerant, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #412: Amnesty, Suggested Good Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intolerant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Season 2 (Spring 2011)<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything <br/><strong>Notes</strong>: One-Shot for <a><span class="u">Full Moon Ficlet</span></a>. No more will be written for this.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Stiles thought about what he was doing as he walked into the warehouse with a wire on himself and a gun loaded at the small of his back. He had told his father everything when he hadn't let it go that the other team had beaten up Stiles. So it had all come out, and for once, his father had believed him. He had listened to him, asked questions, and then did illegal shit to help protect him. Stiles' gun was one of his father's personal guns, not a station issued one. There was still going to have to be some quick thinking, but of the people who were inside, it wasn't like they couldn't lie.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek on the floor, Allison in Jackson's arms, and Gerard standing there like he was fucking king.</p>
<p>"I would have thought you would have stayed away, Mister Stilinski," Gerard said.</p>
<p>"Well, see, that's the thing about messages, dude. People actually gotta see them. Since the game, Scott hasn't seen me, so you taking me and beating the shit out of me just doesn't have the same oomph when no one sees me. So I got from Lydia where everyone was. I hope that you didn't like the house that much," Stiles said as he looked at the other male Argent in the room.</p>
<p>"Why?" Chris asked. He looked ready to break into tears.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at Jackson again and saw that Allison looked afraid.</p>
<p>"Because it's being raided at the moment, looking for two teenagers that were considered runaways but a good tip from a concerned citizen said that they were seen being taken in by men into a house. I hope you got rid of the torture device ad since it was pushed into their skin, there is blood. And there would be tears and saliva on the duct tape. I mean, it was sloppy as hell."</p>
<p>"They are long gone," Gerard said.</p>
<p>"I doubt that. You don't seem like the type to let them go until you are sure you are done with them. So that means that you have whatever you want."</p>
<p>"I'm getting bored. Mister McCall, do what I want, and you can have Allison."</p>
<p>"Wow," Stiles said. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Gerard. There was always something about him that reminded Stiles of something, and now he knew it. The people who had been in the ward with his mother, the ones that cancer was killing them. "You are a fucking hypocrite. You made Allison's mom kill herself, and now you are looking for the bite to save your life? And you would never submit to another wolf, so that means that you wanna be Alpha. There is only a single Alpha in this room."</p>
<p>"I knew you were smart, Mister Stilinski," Gerard said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am pretty smart. I mean, you came in and assaulted a police station that was already set upon by a monster, but the thing is that the monster, he left no prints. You guys didn't police your brass enough. There are prints on the shells that were found. The FBI was called in as well, by the way. They are looking into who butchered the Deputies working that night and then who shot up the place. It was nice of you guys to leave the people in the cells alone, but really, it was fucking stupid to attack a Sheriff's Station. That kind of shit brings in the FBI. It also pisses off the Sheriff."</p>
<p>"Your father got his job back because of what I did," Gerard said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he did because the whole of the people in the city is afraid of who attacked the station. They also know that he was Sheriff at the time, so why did you guys wait until then? They are human and don't know what is really going on, so they just have their own thoughts. Killing Matt also helped; you got a killing machine that can't think for itself."</p>
<p>"It was easy. He was so scared," Gerard said. His head turned to look at Scott, and he made a waving motion. "Bring him to me."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that," Stiles said. He pulled his gun and aimed it at Allison. "I'll kill her myself. Then Scott won't have a reason to do what he's doing."</p>
<p>"Stiles," Chris said.</p>
<p>"She attacked her own friends. She shot arrows at two innocent teenagers. To me, she's no better than Kate, who seduced and raped a teenager to kill his family. You spout that you want to kill all of them, and yet you want to become one to save your own life. If you were the diehard racist that you try and act like you are, you wouldn't even fucking think about it. No, you just like killing. You probably got off on Allison's mom killing herself. So, Gerard, I know you don't care about Allison's life, but right now, it's the only thing keeping you alive. I will kill her, and then you won't have a single person to use to protect yourself."</p>
<p>"You are bluffing; you won't shoot. You are incapable."</p>
<p>"Did you know that two years ago, Dad had a Deputy who had abysmal scores on the range? I went with him one day for some father-son bonding time, outshot him. After Mom died, Dad knew I would be at home alone, so he and the deputies all taught me how to defend myself. I know how to shoot, I know where to shoot, and I have been taught to go for the kill. So are you ready to test what's going to happen when she's dead?"</p>
<p>"I could have Jackson take you."</p>
<p>"And then there would be no reason for Chris to not shoot you. You've already proven to him that you are willing to kill his daughter for your own life. I mean, what's to stop him from killing you right now?" Stiles glanced at Chris, looking at his father like he wanted to rip him limb from limb. Stiles grinned at Gerard. "Or I could just shoot you. I mean, you kidnapped me and tortured me in a basement. I have lovely bruises that have already been photographed when I gave my father the statement of being kidnapped by my school principal so that my best friend would stop dating his granddaughter. You threatened to kill me, you know."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't," Gerard said.</p>
<p>Stiles just stared at the man, and he saw that Derek was moving some. It seemed that while Kanima venom worked on Alpha Werewolves, it seemed to work shorter and shorter times.</p>
<p>"I would, actually. One neatly through your head. Then a wipe of the prints and my Dad firing it. It wouldn't be hard. You have too much money and too much knowledge that would make it hard to put you in jail. Even then, no one would be safe. I would call it a public service."</p>
<p>"Stiles," Scott hissed.</p>
<p>"You don't wanna talk to me right now, Scotty. I mean, you were going to all but help Gerard bite-rape Derek and all so that Allison would live and you could have her. She wants nothing to do with you, so what the hell would that even cause. This man living would cause more deaths than hers."</p>
<p>"You are just as corrupt as Peter."</p>
<p>"Thanks, at least if I were, I would actually go after people who hurt me."</p>
<p>"He was threatening mom!"</p>
<p>"And if you had told me that I could have had Dad sit with her while we all fucking dealt with her!" Stiles watched Gerard as he thought about lunging at Stiles. Thankfully, Stiles had his eye on everyone in the room, even hiding Peter on the other side of a beam. He must be a backup plan of some kind. "You kept shit from me that I could have helped you with."</p>
<p>"I have a plan!" Scott said.</p>
<p>"So do I. A better plan."</p>
<p>"You don't even know everything that is going on," Scott said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, neither do you," Stiles answered. He flipped the safety off on the gun, and two seconds later, a shot rang out, and Gerard dropped like a rock. Blood pooled out of the neat hole in the middle of his forehead. Several screamed, and none of them were female. Stiles laughed at that.</p>
<p>"GET DOWN!" Chris yelled.</p>
<p>"No, don't." Stiles put the safety back on and slipped the gun into the holster at his back before he walked over to Jackson. He reached out his hand, and Jackson pressed his palm to his. He had let go of Allison as soon as Gerard had died. Everything was safe. "It's clear, Daddio."</p>
<p>"I'll be down in a minute," Noah said.</p>
<p>Stiles heard the gasps, and everyone looked around to see where the Sheriff was. Stiles didn't care about them, though. He thought about Jackson staying right where he was and walked over to Derek. He crouched at his side.</p>
<p>"How are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I hate this," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but don't worry. I was dosed once before that time in the station, and it wore off quickly. You are already doing better. So how about Creeperwolf comes over, and you can tell me later how he's alive."</p>
<p>"Sure," Derek said. He looked around. He didn't look like he was happy or safe at all.</p>
<p>"Do you trust him?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good." Stiles looked over at where Peter was, and he nodded. Peter came out of the shadows and over to where Stiles and Derek were. "He gets hurt; I'm shoving a baseball bat made of mountain ash and wrapped in wolfsbane up your ass to your mouth, got it?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Peter actually looked a little scared at that.</p>
<p>Stiles stood up and looked at his father, who was talking to Chris Argent. Allison was on the side of the room, on her ass, just staring. Isaac was over by Scott. Stiles really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, but he was going to have to. He walked over to his father.</p>
<p>"Chris and Allison are going back to their house, and they are going to show the officers who are searching it where to find everything. Give me the gun, Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles handed it over but kept the holster on. Noah wiped it down and then waved for Stiles to spin around. He did, and the gun was replaced.</p>
<p>"Who are you going with?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"Derek and Peter and Jackson. We will make sure to fix him up and then have him found. Has the body been reported as missing yet?"</p>
<p>"Melissa put a fake body bag in the room and showed it was opened from the inside. He's being looked for. Go."</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Daddio."</p>
<p>Stiles looked at where Peter was standing with Derek on two feet. Derek looked a lot worse for the wear. Stiles looked at Jackson. He was still in Kanima form and looking at everything.</p>
<p>"Can you cure him?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Peter and Derek answered at the same time.</p>
<p>"What do you need?"</p>
<p>"Lydia."</p>
<p>"Okay, she's at my house waiting for us. We will go there when we can. Do you have a car?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I have my car. Not the one with the body in the trunk but the car I bought to get me around Beacon Hills," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Good. Then let's get this over with Jackson, go to my house and wait for me there," Stiles called out. He thought about Jackson coming with them. He really hoped that no one saw him getting into Stiles' house. He would have to call Lydia real quick so that she didn't freak out when Jackson got there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stiles laid down in bed and sighed as he heard movement all around. The noise from downstairs was muffled as Derek and Jackson got ready for bed, and Peter worked on the upstairs bedroom. Jackson refused to sleep down with Peter on the couches, and Derek didn't want to be up in the bedroom, so Peter had won the guest bedroom.</p>
<p>Derek was hyper-focused on making sure nothing happened, so Stiles wasn't even sure he would get any sleep. His father was still at work, dealing with all of the fallout of finding Gerard Argent holding Stiles, Jackson, Derek, Alison, Issac, and Scott captive. Retribution for the death of his daughter was the spin. It was all quite the stir, especially when it was his size hands that killed Matt. Enough footage was cobbled together from around the station that it was easy to pin that on him as well, from the gutting of all of the deputies to the shooting it up. The FBI was not happy at all with Chris. No one was. The supernatural side of things was being swept under the rug, and while his father didn't like it, he understood that as much justice was possible was better than none.</p>
<p>"Can't sleep?" Peter asked from the doorway.</p>
<p>"My brain won't shut off. It happens. Why?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"The other two are just laying down there on the couches. Why don't we watch something?"</p>
<p>"Or we can go ahead with just kicking Jackson out."</p>
<p>"Derek and I are not sure it will hold. I don't trust him out there. We might have just broken off the need for him to have a master. We aren't sure. I feel better with him here. You are the one that talked Lydia into leaving."</p>
<p>"Dad would not be happy with them in bed together, and that bed up here is the only place that Lydia would sleep."</p>
<p>"She'll probably end up here anyway. You surprise me, Stiles," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles rolled over and flicked on the light beside his bed. He looked to see that Peter was still just standing in the doorway. Stiles sat up fully in bed and waved Peter inside. Peter didn't shut the door thankfully, just strolled over to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>There was something different about Peter. He seemed saner, which was something that Stiles had never thought he would say about anyone.</p>
<p>"So did death fix you or something?" Stiles asked. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.</p>
<p>"Something like that. I got myself sorted out while trying to figure out what was going on with Derek and his Pack. I wasn't aware that he was going to go after every single teenager with a complex of some kind."</p>
<p>"They aren't too bad. I'm just happy that they were able to be rescued. No one expected lizard monsters when they were turned. That made Gerard a lot worse. I wish that I could have seen what Scott was doing."</p>
<p>"He was working with Deaton," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"The pills that were on Gerard were filled with Mountain Ash powder. I could smell it when they were opened up. There is only one way that Scott got that powder into pills. He's working with Deaton, which isn't bad, but if he's ignoring you in favor of that. You are the only one with a good head on your shoulders in this, and yes, I include my nephew in that."</p>
<p>"Why did you kill her?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Peter looked at Stiles for a few seconds before looking away. He sighed, and it sounded like he was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>"Honestly? I didn't even know it was her. I felt the Alpha power, smelled a Werewolf, followed her through the woods, and attacked. I remember a little bit of her asking me to stop. Yelling at me because she was Laura, but I thought that all of my family was dead with the way I was at that point in time. The fire destroyed me, Stiles. I was trapped in my own mind, alive in all but body. I was trapped. I wanted to get out of there. I was mentally awake enough to go after that deer, and I drew the symbol for revenge on it, but that was about it. Then there was Laura and her power. I knew when I got back to the hospital that it was her. I could smell honeysuckle. It was the scent that I had associated with Laura since Talia was pregnant with her. It was pushed down, though. I had a plan, and I needed to take care of it. I didn't expect the Argents to get to her body and cut it in half and draw Derek back. Then there was Scott and his pushing me away."</p>
<p>"Do you regret it?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"That she died, yes. I loved my family. I love them. I love my family, and it's why I killed. I avenged them. I am sure that another Alpha would have passed through, and either I would have killed them, or they killed me. I needed that power to heal myself, though. I needed it to become what I was. That she was a person wasn't on my mind. The other people needed to pay for what had happened. I won't say that there wasn't a part of me that wasn't happy when I realized it. I was left here under my own damned name. The Argents could have come back at any time and finished me off. I figure that Kate and Gerard were too happy letting me linger. I was in pain and full of anger. I have no clue what would have happened if either of them had actually come into my room."</p>
<p>"I told Dad everything. From the first night where you bit Scott right up to when I was released from the dungeon of the Argent house. He promised me that he wasn't going to shoot any Werewolf except for maybe Scott. I am in deep trouble, though, for taking on adult things without an adult around. I was worried about Dad, though. He wouldn't leave it alone, I knew he wouldn't, and still, he nearly got killed by Matt in the station. We wouldn't have been there if I hadn't figured out enough to prove that Matt had done it."</p>
<p>"Derek never said where your mother is." </p>
<p>"I'm shocked you don't know, but then you were out of town at the time, weren't you? Derek said something about you doing stuff for his mom. Funny thing, after all of this started, I went to visit mom, and I stopped at what I saw."</p>
<p>"What did you see?" Peter asked. </p>
<p>"Your family's gravestone about thirty feet away." Stiles looked at Peter's eyes to see that he wasn't sure what the hell to stay to that. </p>
<p>"It was the summer before the fire. Dad had been elected that previous November, and then Mom got worse. He was working so much, and I was spending time with mom at the hospital and then with him at work. It was when Tara and other deputies started to step up to help take care of me. I wasn't in a good place for a while after she died. Sleepwalking and panic attacks. Nightmares. She thought I was some kind of demon who had taken over her and was trying to kill her. Then Dad started to drink, and he would spout that I killed her."</p>
<p>"You love your father."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we had a lot of heart to hearts after he finally got sober when the deputies told him it was either him sobering up or he was losing everything, including me. He got himself straightened out, and things settled down, but yeah, this could have been a lot worse. I still think that the Dad I had growing up died with mom. So I learned to love the new man I had. He replaced alcohol with working, but I was pretty good on my own. Though the last few months have proven that things weren't the best when I'm on my own."</p>
<p>"Stiles," Jackson said from the doorway.</p>
<p>Stiles looked up at Jackson with a frown on his face. "Yeah?" Stiles looked at Peter and glared since Peter hadn't told him that Jackson was on his way up.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry, and I can't go out and get anything. Derek said he would, but he wanted to know if you guys wanted anything."</p>
<p>"Uh, sure. What are you thinking?"</p>
<p>"There is a twenty-four-hour Chinese place near the hospital that I like. I could go for Sweet and Sour Pork."</p>
<p>"Here," Peter said. He stood up and opened up his wallet, and handed over two hundred dollar bills to Jackson. "Derek should remember what I like. Stiles?"</p>
<p>Stiles listed off what he liked, and then he looked at the clock. It was after midnight. Hell, it had been for a while. It was nearly morning. He thought about how yesterday had been good for at least a while. He had turned seventeen; he had won the game for Beacon Hills on his birthday. A day that it seemed that no one, not even his father remembered. He was okay with that. He had to remind his Dad for the last two years because work took too much time.</p>
<p>"Get triple of whatever anyone wants. We can eat on it for a few days. Is two hundred enough?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Jackson and Stiles said. </p>
<p>Peter sniffed at them and then waved for Jackson to leave. He turned to look at Stiles. "What is going on?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You were sitting there after you gave off the list of food, and you smelled like misery. I hate the smell of it as I smelled like it for long enough after the fire that it took a long time for me to get used to the smell and stop smelling it."</p>
<p>"Well, sorry that I can't just shut off my emotions," Stiles said. </p>
<p>"That's not what I mean. You aren't going to provoke me into a fight like my nephew or Scott."</p>
<p>"Go away, Zombiewolf," Stiles said. He turned his head away from where Peter was and just stared at the wall. Stiles heard Peter saying stuff, but he ignored him. He just looked at the wall.  Sometime later, Stiles realized that Peter had gotten off the bed and was sitting at Stiles' desk with his wallet. </p>
<p>"So that was what was wrong. Your birthday passed, and from the state of the kitchen with no cake or no birthday card up here, your father forgot as well. You weren't going to mention it with everything going on, but you wanted someone to bring it up. How am I doing?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Acting like a creep. Put my wallet down."</p>
<p>"That name is quite interesting. Mieczyslaw."</p>
<p>Stiles felt his mouth drop open at the perfect way that Peter said his name. He had never heard anyone say it like that. </p>
<p>"I learned Polish so that I could read The Witcher books in their original language. I thought with your last name that you might have Polish on your father's side."</p>
<p>"No, Dad's family changed their last name after Ellis Island fucked up the spelling&gt; It was supposed to have a Y at the end. Mom's family is on the Polish side. I have them: the Witcher books, all in their original Polish. I knew enough from mom and learning on my own, I was able to finish my education reading them. If you want, you can borrow them."</p>
<p>"What is your mother's maiden name?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Gajos. Why?"</p>
<p>"Names are power, and that name is more powerful than most, Stiles. Does your mother have any siblings?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>Stiles could see the fear in Peter's eyes, but he looked fearful for Stiles, not of him. </p>
<p>"One, a sister. Celeste. She brought her husband around once many years ago. Kais is his name. They keep in contact. Kais didn't come to the funeral."</p>
<p>"Can you call her? I know that you don't understand but please. Call her."</p>
<p>Stiles looked at the time. He knew that Celeste got up early, so it would be just about that time in New York. </p>
<p>"On speaker, please," Peter asked. </p>
<p>Stiles dialed his Aunt and waited for it to connect; he laid the phone down and looked at Peter.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" Celeste asked.</p>
<p>"Hey," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"Why are you calling this early? And I don't mean for me, I mean for you."</p>
<p>"Can it be called early if I haven't slept yet?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Peter glared, and Stiles flipped him off.</p>
<p>"Celeste, do we have anything more on that situation in Beacon Hills?" someone asked over the phone.</p>
<p>Stiles raised his eyebrows at that, but the accent and the tone told Stiles that it was Kais. </p>
<p>"What's going on here in Beacon Hills?"</p>
<p>"I have a contract that I might be picking up for protection there."</p>
<p>"Lie," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Celeste asked.</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me what you are really coming here for?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"There is only one way that man knew it was a lie. Why do you have a Werewolf around you at this time of day?"</p>
<p>"Celeste Gajos is a Hunter. The matriarch of the Gajos Hunting Clan and she married a Werewolf," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Oh, my God! I knew there was something a little weird about Robbie. He's a born wolf, isn't he?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Stiles, what the hell are you doing mixed up in all of this?" Celeste asked.</p>
<p>"Gerard Argent is dead. Dad shot him in the head. I have the Kanima under my control. Peter and Derek hope that they fixed him."</p>
<p>"CELESTE!" someone else yelled. There was the slamming of a door. "Stiles was marked as missing. He was taken off of the lacrosse field and found later beaten to hell. The Argent's house has been raided where they found two teenagers strung up being low level electrocuted. There was evidence that another boy had been in there, and according to the file, it was Stiles. Also, Gerard Argent is dead. He was found by the Sheriff to have been holding people hostage, Stiles again after he went to meet up with Scott to show him he was fine. The Sheriff found them and killed him when he was about to kill his own granddaughter to get his way." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Adam," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"Oh, that...Hi, Stiles."</p>
<p>"Stiles is in his bedroom with an adult Werewolf. Why did you call?" Kais asked.</p>
<p>"Peter told me to when I was talking about Mom and said her maiden name was Gajos. He looked a little scared."</p>
<p>"Excuse me for not wanting to feel the wrath of the Gajos when they found out it was my fault their kin was pulled into his world."</p>
<p>"He didn't bite you, did he?" Celeste asked.</p>
<p>"No, he offered, but when I turned it down, he took me at my word."</p>
<p>"Wait, Peter Hale is dead," Celeste said.</p>
<p>"I got better," Peter drawled. </p>
<p>"Stiles, right now, we were planning to head there later today. I think that maybe for your sake and your father's, we need to still do that."</p>
<p>"Yes, please. I don't trust Chris Argent as far as I can throw him and Allison went all nutso after Gerard warped her mind after Victoria killed herself. Oh, that...yeah, Gerard wanted the bite to cure his cancer. He would force Scott to have Derek bite Gerard while he was immobile from Kanima venom and then kill Derek to take the Hale Alpha spark. So yeah, he forced Victoria to kill herself when he was going to do the same thing and not actually do it, you know. I really fucking hate his ass."</p>
<p>"We will be on the first plane that we can catch. I have a business located in San Francisco, and I will be getting cars from there. You don't need to do anything other than just make sure that your father is expecting us. I can find a place to stay as well as the team I am bringing are not going to be able to stay in the house."</p>
<p>"That's okay; Dad's not happy with Derek living in the train station or the burned-out house, but he doesn't know it yet, but Dad's gonna make him stay here. Peter too unless he can prove he had a place to live that has running water and everything else needed to actually live."</p>
<p>"We have a lot to talk about, Mieczyslaw," Celeste said.</p>
<p>"I am well aware of that, but also, you have a lot to tell me about the parts of my family that I have not known about."</p>
<p>"That's perfectly fine. Now, what does your father know?"</p>
<p>"Everything that I know that's happened here in Beacon Hills since Scott got bitten by Peter."</p>
<p>"And that part we will be going over in detail. Peter, Kais will go into your mind and look at it all."</p>
<p>"Of course. Derek's the Alpha now, and I have no want to take that from him."</p>
<p>"Also, Helena has been in Texas, and she came across something that I think will interest Derek and Peter. She will probably be there soonish as she was headed to Beacon Hills before us. Her team will be staying behind and dealing with the rest of the issues that they came across. I do not want to say more just in case we are wrong. However, the Alpha Pack has been caught. Helena took a sabbatical from work to hunt their asses down."</p>
<p>"Shit, Hellcat not working at Rivers?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Well, given the deep roots of all manner of Supernatural beings and Hunter in everything in that college, they were more than happy once the word of a twisted Alpha Pack got to them."</p>
<p>"FOOD!" Jackson yelled a second after Celeste dropped that bomb. </p>
<p>"Derek's back with food from the all-night Chinese place. I'm hungry, and I need time to freak out in peace."</p>
<p>"Peter Hale," Kais said.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Peter said.</p>
<p>"I know that he's been harmed before this, but I have the police report in hand with the images. Anything new on him that is not his ADHD, making him run into things when his mind is going a million miles an hour, I'm taking out on your one hundred times. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. No harm will come to me. My Alpha and I will make sure of that." </p>
<p>"Good. Go eat. Make sure that he eats enough." </p>
<p>Stiles reached out to hang up. "Goodbye."</p>
<p>"Get some sleep, Mischief. I'll call your father to tell him we are coming to town for a visit. When we get there, I'll let him know the family secret." </p>
<p>"This is gonna get me in so much trouble," Stiles said after he hung up. He looked at Peter to see that he didn't look worried. "I'm sorry that he made you promise that."</p>
<p>"It's nothing. It's pretty standard when the family has been hurt, and they can't get there fast enough. Derek was on a school trip, and he was given mistletoe once by accident. It had fallen into a drink, and he drank it. Another Were figured it out and called us once Derek gave his name. Talia got the same promise from that Were. It's fine, Stiles. I promise." </p>
<p>Stiles nodded and then started to get up to head down to eat. He heard the sound of his father's SUV pulling in and looked at the food. Even with three Werewolves, there was more than enough for him and his father. He doubted that his father had eaten much. It wasn't the best breakfast, but it was at least food.</p>
<p>Noah entered the house with his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>"No, that's fine. I wouldn't mind catching up, but we might have to do it in shorter spurts. Work's a lot right now. I've got a fucking serial killer in a body bag, and I'm trying to figure out his crimes, and the FBI is perplexed on something to do with my staffing. I'm just getting home, and I'm going to sleep for like eight hours. I don't have to go in until tomorrow. My deputies staged a revolt when they realized that I hadn't been sleeping at all since the station was attacked. So if I show my face, they are going to knock me out. I also have two teenagers and two grown men at my house who need to feel safe, so don't come here."</p>
<p>"Actually, Sheriff, I wouldn't mind seeing your sister and brother-in-law," Peter said. </p>
<p>"You said seeing, not meeting," Noah said.</p>
<p>"Well caught." </p>
<p>"You are in this world, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Noah. Claudia didn't want anything to do with it. I respected her wishes on everything. We will explain, and I'll be able to help you with everything that is going on there and give you a nice and unbiased opinion on Peter and Derek and everything that has been going on once I know it all." </p>
<p>"Good. Then get here as soon as possible. I mean it, though, I'm sleeping for eight hours." </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Claudia was intolerant of things that our mother allowed to happen outside of Poland. She hated the way that Werewolves were treated. France had its own dealings with everything, but the Argents that were here all stayed true to the code. They only went after the ones that hunted humans or themselves."</p>
<p>Stiles stayed like he was, curled in the arms of someone. He wasn't sure who. He could hear them talking, and he wanted to keep on hearing it. Celeste used a tone that was very much, just like his mother, and it made him miss her so much, but it felt good to hear it.</p>
<p>"She never once even mentioned anything like this."</p>
<p>"She was under the protection of the Hales. Our father moved here in the divorce since he wanted out of the world, and Claudia came with him for that reason. She wanted nothing to do with this world. She ignored it, but our mother wasn't one to let them just go. There was already the threat that someone would go after them. I feared that the Hales' death would cause issues after Claudia's death, but nothing happened."</p>
<p>"How come you never went after the Argents for the fire?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"Kate had proof she was elsewhere though recently I looked into it again. Then she was found dead, and you guys had the proof you needed about the fire. How did you?"</p>
<p>"Derek Hale. She seduced him when he was a teenager."</p>
<p>"I see. So she was one of those kinds. That the human laws don't apply to them. I see. Well, that makes it worse. I'll be talking to Christopher and Allison before I leave. I won't allow their brand of shit to happen again. I don't care if every single Hunter group aligned with them tries to attack us."</p>
<p>"How would that work? Won't you lose people?"</p>
<p>"Less than they think. At the current, I have made sure that I had enough men and women to be able to take on most of the Hunters. The thing is that the ones who are zealots will not follow the Argents after the word gets out that Gerard was going to become one. There is a reason no one was with him that night, well, last night."</p>
<p>"Stiles and Peter are awake," Kais said. His amalgamation of French and Polish accent was thicker when he wasn't on the phone. </p>
<p>"Spoilsport," Peter said from behind Stiles. </p>
<p>Stiles tried not to freak out. He was seventeen years old, just barely, and a man who was at least a decade older than him was in his bed. Stiles opened his eyes, no, not his bed, the guest room. Well, at least Peter and found enough sense to not take Stiles into his own bed. </p>
<p>Peter stretched, but his arm that was around Stiles' stomach never moved. </p>
<p>"Hale might want to think about being in bed with my sixteen-year-old son."</p>
<p>"Seventeen," Peter, Celeste, and Kais said at the same time. </p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"No, he's-"</p>
<p>"His birthday was yesterday, Noah," Celeste said carefully, but she still interrupted him.</p>
<p>"I-" Noah cut himself off that time. "Fuck."</p>
<p>"Seems like there is more going on than I thought here," Celeste said.</p>
<p>"It's okay, sweetheart," Peter whispered into Stiles' ear. "Let it out."</p>
<p>Stiles didn't know what Peter meant until he was turned in Peter's arms, and he felt the wetness after a moment on Peter's shirt. Stiles was crying. </p>
<p>"Let's go down and talk. Hale, when he's better suited for company, come down."</p>
<p>There was no answer from Peter, but Stiles assumed he motioned or something. He just laid there, crying. In the dark of the night, it hadn't been bad, but the fact that Celeste and Kais had known it was his birthday and his father hadn't was just the straw that broke the camel's back.</p>
<p>"Celeste is asking your father what the hell is going on with that. He's not even trying to defend himself other than work and being on leave and then the whole station. It's not an excuse he is saying. He has no right, and he should have remembered your birthday. He's telling her that you had reminded him the last two years as well."</p>
<p>"How pissed off is she?" Stiles asked when he thought he could talk without his voice cracking from crying.</p>
<p>"Not pissed off, just upset. Kais, though, is seething in anger. He's off to take a walk."</p>
<p>"Where are Jackson and Derek?"</p>
<p>"In the Preserve working on Jackon's control for a little while to make sure that when he's found in the woods later today with no idea of how he got there, he won't get angry when those around him are upset."</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"Your Aunt is reading him the riot act. He's taking it well, really."</p>
<p>"She's just like mom when she was angry as well. He's probably afraid she'll react like mom, and then that would make him cry. Things were pretty good yesterday, up until the end of the game."</p>
<p>"Derek told me you are the reason the game was won. So you have that to be proud of. You saved Derek from a fate that would have been a severe violation to him. You are the reason why Gerard Argent is no longer among the living. You have a lot to be proud of."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I also nearly got my father killed by keeping shit from him."</p>
<p>"You were trying to protect him, and as soon as you figured out that it wasn't working, you changed it. You are no better or no worse for that. It happened; move on. Do it differently the next time you are faced with something like that."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with everything. Peter was acting strange, but Derek said he wasn't; he acted like he used to before the fire, not like the crazy man he had been after the fire. </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Stiles asked. He really didn't want to get up from where he was. He felt safe in Peter's arms, even if it was the last place he should feel safe.</p>
<p>"What do you know about mates?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Mates? Like soulmates?"</p>
<p>"That's the human term for it. I have wondered if the idea was adopted from Werewolves. Werewolf mates are not exactly the same as soulmates. It's not one person in the world who is perfect for you. It's someone who is a match for you, but there could be many of them. You might meet all of them in your life, but you may only meet one. There are platonic mates, sexual, and romantic. Gregory, Derek's father, had a romantic and sexual interest in Talia but platonic or friendship in a man named Steve. They were good for each other, but there was nothing more than friends there. Sometimes your mate you find is a good match of all three."</p>
<p>"Dude, like imprinting?" Stiles asked. He sat up so he could see Peter's face. </p>
<p>"Not that trash, no," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Okay, so it's not so freaky. That's good."</p>
<p>"Yes. Some wolves go their life without finding a Mate. Others find many. It's something that many take for granted."</p>
<p>"Have you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but only recently. When I was crazy, there was a smell, and it drew me in, but I found that it was something different when I got close. When I came back to life, I smelled it not only on Derek but Lydia as well. It was different now that I wasn't crazy. I smelled it, and it freaked me out, actually."</p>
<p>"So it's someone here?"</p>
<p>"In Beacon Hills, yes. Someone younger than me, and I have a feeling I'm going to be shot at a few times when everything's said and done."</p>
<p>"Shot at a few times?" Stiles thought about Peter wanting to be up on the same floor as Stiles, being in bed with him, why he was the one who came to talk to Stiles when Stiles wasn't sleeping. Stiles barely knew him. Yet, here he was saying that Stiles was a Mate for him. "Which kind?"</p>
<p>"Unsure, really. It could be at least platonic. Right now, you are underage, not as underage as I thought before I saw your ID, but still underage. Nothing will happen until you want it and you are over the age of eighteen, nothing more than friendship, that is. I've not known peace as much as I have this last few hours with you. If you never want to see me again, I understand, though. I have hurt you, indirectly, but still."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be opposed to friends if my Aunt and Uncle say you can be trusted. I slept pretty well there with you in the same bed. Dad won't like it, but if the door is open. I was expecting nightmares after the whole torture basement."</p>
<p>"Speaking of, let me see," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles turned his head and let Peter take a look at his mouth and cheek. Peter's thumb brushed the edge of Stiles' mouth, and the pain that had been building there was pulled away. Peter smiled at him. It wasn't the wicked deranged one that Stiles had seen before but a genuine smile. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Thank you for taking the pain. Why are you thanking me?"</p>
<p>"For not running and screaming. For not trying to kill me again."</p>
<p>"I am not sorry for killing you the first time, but I am sorry for how we did it. I wasn't even thinking about fire having been burned alive once already."</p>
<p>"You are forgiven. Now, I think that your Aunt wants to feed us. Well, she wants to have food delivered to here since Jackson can't be seen out and about, and she doesn't want him alone."</p>
<p>"They are back?"</p>
<p>"Yes, just arrived. Kais is sending them both to shower quickly and then dress in clean clothes."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head. There were only two bathrooms, so Stiles wondered if his father sent Derek to his and Jackson's to Stiles'. He got up and met the three of them in the hallway. His father looked a little shocked about things. Stiles wondered if Kais had been telling them about what Peter and he were talking about just as Peter had been. </p>
<p>"You and I will talk later, Hale. For now, the door is open when you are in there together."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Celeste explained it all, and Derek confirmed it on your end, by the way. Just...don't make me hate you."</p>
<p>"I won't, Sheriff. I promise."</p>
<p>"Stiles?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Daddio."</p>
<p>"He does anything you don't like, tell me. Even if you deal with it yourself. So, just promise me that."</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll tell you about any bad touch after I break his balls," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Derek laughed, and Jackson even cracked a smile. "Jackson, I think I have a few things you can wear. Gifts from people who think I'm your size. Here." Stiles pulled Jackson into his bedroom, and he grabbed the things from his dresser that had very little in it. He had been going through a lot of clothes in the months it had been since Scott had been turned. He would need to see about getting more clothes. His Dad might not be as upset once he saw how much damage his others took.</p>
<p>"Mischief," Celeste said from the doorway. He turned to see that Jackson was gone, and it was just her now. He couldn't hear anyone else close, but then his hearing was normal.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"You did well. I've seen people thrown into this life do a lot worse."</p>
<p>"What was the thing in Texas, and who did you bring with you?"</p>
<p>"After we all eat and talk and get Jackson found by cops, then we can talk about that. However, it's all good. There was a threat headed here and something else that they would use that would have hurt Derek and Peter more. It's all good now, though, and we will be sticking around. Helena as well. She's at the motel with our friend." Celeste walked up to Stiles and cupped the sides of his face. "Your mother would be proud of all you've done to protect them. She spoke well of the Hales and of how good they were when we talked."</p>
<p>Stiles felt the tears in his eyes for the second time today, and he smiled when Celeste hugged him. </p>
<p>Things were different. Things were going to keep on changing, but everything isn't as dire as it had been. All because he was intolerant of letting Scott's bullhead do something stupid.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>